


Four People Who Briefly Visited Himuro Mansion (And A Fifth Who Didn't Get To Leave)

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, RH Plus, Sapphire and Steel, Zero | Fatal Frame, Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro Mansion gets a lot of visitors. Some of them are more fortunate than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four People Who Briefly Visited Himuro Mansion (And A Fifth Who Didn't Get To Leave)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these take place post-game (after all, it happened in 1986!), one during (yes, during), and one prior to the Munakata family moving in. Jin-e is movie continuity, and his ficlet is AU. I'm using western name order for once.  
> 

**1\. Kei Amakura**

"So, I wanted to see if I could really see you, and… I could," Kei said, and Mafuyu smiled. They were sitting together on the stairs in the Mansion's fireplace room, and Kei was amazed Miku had made it through this whole thing as well. "I don't really know if I want a sixth sense…."

"Miku will help you cope," Mafuyu said. "Did you say something about your niece Mio staying with Miku and Yuu's fiance?"

Mafuyu had never been able to get Rei's name straight, and it seemed like that continued onto the afterlife. Of course, Rei had confessed she hadn't even bothered to know Mafuyu's name, in a bout of misplaced guilt.

"Yes. They're all helping me out." There were worse things that could have happened. He could have been dead, for example. "How's the afterlife?"

"Not what I expected… but I feel better knowing that Kirie won't despair and let the gate open." Mafuyu shook his head.

Kei didn't feel like pointing out that even if the Malice did escape, nothing would be affected except for Himuro Mansion. Of course, Kirie and Mafuyu would be malicious ghosts, and he didn't want that ever to happen to them.

"Good," Kei said, and the two of them sat there in companionable silence.

**2\. Blake Bradley**

Blake wasn't sure how he'd gotten split up from Hunter and the others, but he was. All he knew was that he was in behind some old, presumably Japanese Mansion in the middle of nowhere, with no cell signal. Not that he'd let that stop him, of course. He'd called Hunter the moment he realized that he wasn't with the others.

Of course, he'd thrown up in the bushes of somebody's atrium first, taken several deep breaths, and then sat down on some steps to make the call. It was getting to be twilight in the area, and he really was not liking the vibes of this place. The tree nearby was bare, the perfect place to hang someone. Things were cracked and chipped all over the place, as if an earthquake - or time - had damaged the place.

He shivered as there was something nearby, something that pinged on Ninja senses, and jumped as someone walked through the door to the shrine or whatever it was. The man - ghost - smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't feel you come in," he said, and it was a pleasant smile and a pleasant voice.

"I kind of got here an unusual way." Blake was not going to allow himself to be spooked by a spook. "I'll be out of here as soon as I figure out where I am."

"You're at Himuro Mansion." The name clicked; a Japanese urban legend about a house with a bloody ritual, where a large amount of murders had taken place. Hunter had told him a story about it once, in order to scare him.

"That's an urban legend," Blake said, but he backed away slowly. Just because the man was in western clothes didn't mean anything.

"It's true… was true." The man's gaze swept across the atrium. "Once. But nobody haunts this place anymore… or at least almost nobody."

Blake's comm beeped, and as the ghost watched, he answed it. "Blake."

"Looks like you're northwest of Tokyo, or at least that's what Cam says." There was some scuffling and protesting behind Hunter. "Just head south and you should be okay."

Blake nodded. "Thanks. Blake out." He turned back to the ghost. "I've gotta go." Not caring if the ghost saw him Streak out or not, he stepped to the middle of the atrium and looked around once more.

He was glad to leave.

**3\. Sapphire**

It seemed like the problem had resolved itself, Sapphire thought, watching as time suddenly setted into one place and piece. She and Steel had been called to fix a time snarl in the late twentieth century in the place humans called Japan.

They'd been trying to track down the source for several hours, ignored by the inhabitants of the place, the ghosts that were part of the problem. They were part of the mansion, part of the time snarl, appearing according to what time period the mansion apparently thought it was. She had no doubt that something in the mansion was affecting things, using the ghosts to increase its strength. As more humans died in the place, the stronger it became.

Steel was around someplace, tracking the humans that had somehow gotten trapped in the place and survived so far. A brother and sister, from what she'd seen, the sister tracking the brother down. Since they were only affected by the timeslips and not causing them, she and Steel had left them alone to track down the actual source.

He'd said something about a gate, somewhere down below. A confrontation of some kind. Maybe the humans had resolved it themselves, and that was why there were so many lights in the sky as things corrected themselves.

As Steel rejoined her, she looked around once more. Yes, their job here was done, even if it had been fixed by somebody else. It didn't matter. Catching Steel's eye, she left the place, ready for her next assignment.

**4\. Kiyoi**

"Fascinating," Kiyoi said, as he surveyed the mansion. One of his longtime friends had mentioned that the place seemed to have… mislaid… most of its haunts, and suggested that maybe Kiyoi would be interested in renovating it.

He probably would have, if it hadn't been for Ageha. His charge needed taking care of, and he was far too young to be so far away from school. Kiyoi wanted Ageha to have as normal a life as possible, given what had happened to him before Kiyoi had taken him in.

For the moment, Kiyoi had convinced Ageha to stay in the car. There was no sense letting him put himself in danger, not yet.

He walked across the atrium into what seemed to be a small shrine. A trick device had apparently hidden a passageway once, but the mechanism had long been triggered. Kiyoi tutted somewhat at somebody's carelessness as he descended the ladder and through the passageways.

Kiyoi had to shake his head at the evidence at human brutality to another human. He'd done some investigating, and he was sure that the legends were true. Whether there was a hellgate, he didn't know, but he was sure that something had happened here.

He walked through the final doors to find a woman strung up by ropes against a door. She stared at him for a moment, and then the doors slammed into her, breaking her concentration. There was a young man that ran to her side, offering her soft words of reassurance.

Clearing his throat, he walked forward. Sometimes ghosts could be dangerous, and if he intended to invest in this place - maybe for another lifetime, maybe for Ageha when he grew up - he needed to know what he was facing.

The man swung around, clearly protecting the woman. "I mean you no harm," Kiyoi said. "Someone carelessly left the entrance to this place open, and I wanted to see what was down here." What potential threats were down there.

"You don't want to stay here," the woman said. "This is a gateway to hell…."

His research had been correct, much the pity. He could at least let his friend know about the issue. Maybe it would be best to demolish the place above and let trees grow over it. These two seemed to have the problem well in hand.

"I have a proposal for you," he said, and he outlined it to the ghosts. The man looked to the woman; she nodded in agreement.

"Do what needs to be done," she told him, and he bowed.

Once he was out of there, he bought the place, making sure everything was demolished. As long as he owned the land, nobody would live above the hellgate.

**1\. Jin-e**

It took a lot to scare Jin-e, and silly ghost stories didn't. Ghosts didn't exist, and even if some massacre had happened a few decades before, he really didn't care. There were lots of things to keep his attention, like looking for Hitokiri Battosai.

He made camp in the old mansion's fireplace area, lighting a fire in the firepit and rolling down a cloth onto the floor. Wasn't a bad place, really, and if he didn't have so much to do, he might work towards buying it someday. The owners were samurai at some point, he could tell from the armor, which he had taken some time to dust and wipe down. No matter what else was going on, the armor deserved the respect he could give it.

Jin-e bedded down for the night, his dreams filled with screams and people running away, their hands and faces bloody. Maybe he was dreaming of the battles he'd fought; maybe he was dreaming of the massacre that had taken place in the mansion.

It really didn't matter. He was awoken by a woman in white, a shrine maiden with her burial kimono. Hair covered her eyes, and he saw the smoky heads above her.

For once, Jin-e felt fear.

"I will make you feel my pain," the onryou hissed, and suddenly his plans came apart as surely as his body did.


End file.
